Something Unexpected
by Bohemian Nightingale
Summary: Human AU, Alfred is surprised when Arthur wants to start anew and try being friends. He even agrees to go out Saturday night to a local concert. What he didn't expect was this punk to show up claiming to be Arthur. UsxPunk!Uk. Rated T for cursing and other stuff.


**First story on this account. I wrote this awhile ago for my friend, it's not very good but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

**part 1**

Alfred gave a blank look to the British high-schooler in front of him.

"Wait, I'm confused," he spoke up, "You actually want to hang out with me?" His classmate, Arthur, sighed and gave him a stern look.

"You heard what the principal said," Arthur reminded, "If we don't at least try to make an effort at getting along, he'll kick us both off of the student council." Everyone knew how Arthur held dearly to his beloved student council president position. He simply winced and shook his head.

"No thanks, if it's going to be that bad for both of us," he grabbed his bag and was getting ready to leave. He shouldn't have expected anything better from Arthur. Ever since he transferred they already had started fighting. Yes, it was just as much Alfred's fault as it was Arthur's (what with the crude remark about Arthur's girlish figure and those freakish eyebrows (as Alfred described them). But when they both ended up on student council, their fighting seemed to escalate.

What with constant arguments about the smallest things (like how Arthur wanted to ban Mcdonalds from the meetings since Alfred was clearly distracted by them or the ever ongoing tea vs. coffee debate) but fights got worse and worse. Even at one point leading to a massive food fight that started with those two and got them into the situation they were in. Still, Alfred found it better to be kicked off of student council then spend an evening with Arthur. That is until Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm while he was leaving. The english-teenager sighed.

"Alfred..."He began, "It's just not because of that. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. And I see this as an opportunity to start anew. I know it seems like we'll never get along. But we might as well give it a try?" Alfred was taken aback by this. Usually Arthur was more stubborn then Alfred in these occasions, but he sounded sincere about wanting to start over and that was enough for Alfred (who was usually accepting in these kinds of cases).

"Sure," he said flashing his smile, "When you put it that way, why the hell not? So where were you thinking on going?"

"Well," Arthur brought up, "There's a local concert on Saturday night. So I thought we'd swing by and see if we could catch that."

"That doesn't sound so bad," he agreed.

"Okay," Arthur replied making his way to the door, "So I'll be at your house around seven?"

"Yeah...That sounds nice," Alfred agreed. Arthur simply smiled at him and left the room, Alfred didn't know why but he found himself extremely happy and anxiously awaiting Saturday night.

**Part 2**

Alfred was going through his clothing options. Arthur hadn't really specified what type of concert it was. Judging on Arthur's taste it was probably some classical music deal ('_hey, we might even run into Roderich_,' he thought at one point). Finally Alfred just gave up. He tossed on a pair of old jeans and a white t-shirt. Finally putting on his signature bomber jacket that had originally been his grandfather's from WW2. He tried combing his wheat blonde hair back but one strand always fought back and stood up. Alfred decided he didn't care much at the moment. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and his Canadian half-brother, Matthew, who was a year younger (but still shockingly looked like Alfred) walked in.

"Hey bro," Alfred greeted, "What's up?"

"Uh well," Matthew began timidly, "Your scary friend is here to see you." And left without another word. Alfred quickly put on his sneakers and walked through the doorway. He made his way down the stairs confused. He couldn't be talking about Arthur, could he? No, Arthur was a basically a 'proper gentleman' as he described it, he wouldn't give off a scary vibe. Alfred finally made his way to the front door and opened it to a surprising person.

"ARTHUR?" Alfred asked shocked. It was Arthur, there was no denying the messy blonde hair and the signature bushy eyebrows. But this seemed way different from the Arthur he knew. This Arthur looked like a straight up punk from the way he was dressing. What with tight black jeans, and a black leather jacket to match, a Sex Pistols t-shirt, and a red bandanna he wore as a scarf.

"Oh bollucks," Arthur commented, "You're going to stick out like a sore thumb wearing that." Alfred was still at a loss for words, which was a rare occurrence for him since the American had almost always something to say.

"I...uh...I," he stuttered, '_What the hell are you doing Alfred?' _he thought to himself, '_It's just Arthur, right? He's not acting differently'._

"Well," Arthur piped up, "Doesn't look like there's time to change or we'll be late and I really don't intend on missing this." Arthur started to walk along the sidewalk and Alfred followed him. He felt the need to speak up and ask a question.

"So, what kind of concert are we going to exactly?" he asked. Arthur looked at him, they were walking side by side.

"Oh, just a local band," Arthur explained, "Everyone says they could be the new Sex Pistols but I think that's complete rubbish. Honestly no one will live up to them."

"Wow," Alfred laughed, "I was expecting you to be more of a classical enthusiast." Arthur just laughed and smiled.

"Well, we all have a rebellious side I guess," he argued.

"Yeah bro, I get that," Alfred related, "Just damn, I didn't imagine you as a punk. All the girls must dig that." Arthur suddenly went silent and cleared his throat.

"I suppose," he muttered looking down. Alfred felt he had offended Arthur until it finally crossed his mind.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just assumed..."

"It's okay," Arthur excused, "Most people don't know..."

"Aw man," he said, "That's rough, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Thank you," Arthur murmured.

"No problem," Alfred smiled, "I know what it's like-" Alfred clamped his hand over his mouth at what he just said. Arthur looked back and gave him a weird look.

"You mean," Arthur stated, "...You're gay too?" Alfred sighed and just nodded his head.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Since I was about 13. I just didn't see girls that way."

"Really?" Arthur asked, "I was around that age when I figured it out."

"Haha, no shit?" Alfred laughed. This gave them both something to talk about for the rest of the trip. Alfred knew there wasn't a lot he knew about Arthur, obviously from the punk style and the coming out of the closet. But he couldn't help but figure this was going to be one interesting night. He just couldn't shake the feeling his heart was beating faster for some odd reason.

**Part 3**

When they got to a more shady side of town Alfred was starting to get concerned. What with the cracks in the sidewalk, the wretched smell, and the flickering neon signs this wasn't a part of town he seems he would like to be in.

"Arthur?" he asked nervously, "Are you sure the concert is this way?"

"Positive," he answered back, "Why are you scared?"

"What? Of course not!" Alfred defended, "A good hero never gets scared." Arthur laughed. Even though Alfred was 17, he was still obsessed with superheroes like a 12 year old would be.

"Right," Arthur excused, "Well it should be in this bar right ahead."

"Wait, bar?" Alfred said shocked, "You didn't say anything about a bar man, we're underage."

"Oh simmer down," Arthur hushed him, "I've done this a bunch of times. And besides, we're not going there to drink. We're just going there to hear some decent music." Alfred still looked worried, but technically it wouldn't do any harm if they didn't drink anything, just listen to the band Arthur kept talking about.

"Fine," Alfred muttered, "How exactly are we going to even get in then?" Arthur pondered this for a second.

"I don't suppose you brought a fake ID as well?" he questioned, Alfred shook his head, "Well, usually the doorman to these concerts only checks one person so I'm sure we'll be fine-"

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull here?" A loud booming voice interrupted, "Look Punk-ass, no ID no getting in. Those are the rules. Now, get out of my sight before I call the cops." Alfred looked ahead to see a very disgruntled (and very muscular) doorman who was shooing some not-so-smart teenagers from the bar.

"Well, looks like we can't get in that way," Alfred observed. Arthur seemed to be scanning for other options until one popped into his head.

"The backdoor," he exclaimed, "Follow me and keep quiet." Alfred did as told, they crept towards the side of the building past the doorman and into an alleyway. When they made it to the backdoor they simply jiggled the knob a few times until it finally opened.

They made their way out of the back room and into the main stage area. Alfred seemed out of place there what when they were surrounded by various punks with piercings and weird hair styles, Alfred stuck out like a sore thumb with his Bomber jacket and more cheerful attitude. And he seemed to be getting attention, what with a few stifled giggles and rude remarks from some of the various punks surrounding him. But still it made him want to ask Arthur a question.

"Hey Artie," he began, "Do you have a piercing?" Arthur looked around baffled.

"Pardon me?" He began, "And since when do you start calling me Artie?"

"Well," Alfred explained, "I've seen some freaky piercings in here so far. And you seem like you've been here before and are really into punk and all that. So, I figured you might have one."

"Well..."Arthur paused, "I do have one. But if you so far as mention it to someone at school I will skin you. Understand?" Alfred nodded in agreement, "Alright." Arthur lifted up some of his hair to reveal a ring on the upper part of his ear.

"Cool," Alfred beamed, "What do they even call that?"

"It's called a helix piercing," he explained.

"Did it hurt when you got it?"

"Well a bit," he replied, "It would have been a lot more painful if I had gone with the tattoo though. Now, I believe you didn't answer my question. Since when do you call me Artie?" Alfred pondered this and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know," he responded, "I guess...It's just a cute nickname is all and it suits you, I guess?"

"Cute?" Arthur could feel his face going red.

"Well, Yeah," Alfred beamed, "You're adorable, man." There was a light blush tinted on Alfred's cheeks as he said this. Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I..Thank you, I guess," he excused. Just then the lights started to dim and spotlights were illuminated over the stage, "Well looks like the band is about to start playing." Arthur was relieved he had avoided an awkward situation.

Alfred didn't get a good look at the band until they made their way up to the stage. The lead vocalist's face looked like a pincushion from all the piercings. The lead guitarist had spiked blue hair and a pissed off attitude. The other two didn't stand out much, Alfred figured most people would pay attention to the vocalist and guitarist anyway.

"Alright!" The lead vocalist shouted into, "We are Unfocused Blue and we have some lovely songs for you tonight. Alright let's stop with the dull introductions and blow the mother fucking roof off this place!" The crowd went into a frenzy of screaming and moshing as the first guitar riff began. Alfred couldn't understand the vocalist since he seemed to just scream a long sentence of curse words.

He looked over to see if Arthur was enjoying the music. He seemed to be doing what everyone else was, moshing around and banging his head like there was no tomorrow. Alfred found it kind of funny he got this into a concert. But there was something else too. The way he didn't care what Alfred thought and dragged him here anyway. It was kind of different from the Arthur he knew. He kind of found it _hot _on how forward Arthur was being. How he didn't care if Alfred would judge him for acting like this

"Is this a date?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked back at him.

"What?" He asked, half flustered half confused.

"I..." He could see Arthur was confused by the question so that was obviously a no, "I have to use the bathroom." He rambled pushing his way out of the crowd towards the bathroom. Arthur was left there speechless, he knew there was going to be a very awkward when Alfred got back. So, Arthur decided to hide out at the bar for a little bit.

"Scotch on the rocks please," he asked the bartender. The bartender gave him a suspicious look though.

"Can I see some ID there, junior?" the bartender asked. Arthur was used to this enough to have a fake ID made. He took it out and slid it across the bar, the bartender examined it to see if it was legit.

"Alright, Mr. Python ," the bartender dismissed, "One scotch on the rocks coming up."

**Part 4**

Alfred splashed cool water on his face from the sink. He felt bad about ditching Arthur in the crowd, who knows what creeps there could be lurking around. Alfred quickly left the bathroom when he built up the courage and back into the crowd. He searched around for a good ten minutes and he did see many interesting people, but none of them were Arthur. This is when he started to get worried. What if some psycho-murderer had abducted Arthur like in the movies. Alfred was really starting to panic, until he saw a familiar mess of blond hair near the bar. Alfred made his way over cautiously.

"Arthur?" He asked taking the seat next to him, "Are you okay?" Arthur's head popped up, and he looked over at Alfred with one boozy smile.

"There you are you sonofabitch," He slurred, "Where the hell didju run off to, now?" Alfred looked completely taken aback.

"I just went to the bathroom for a little bit," he started, "Have you been drinking?"

"Oh just a bit now," Arthur excused, "Who the hell are you? A bloody constable?" Arthur snorted with a fit of laughter at his own joke.

"Okay, we need to get you home," Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and started to get up from the bar.

"Oy now, relax," Arthur protested, "Just sit back and enjoy the music, eh?"

"Would you keep eyebrows down over there?" A more muscular man at the bar shouted at them.

"Excuse me?" Arthur sneered as he started to stumble over, "You got a problem with me?"

"Arthur, just let it go," Alfred tried to intervene.

"No, I believe I don't like this man's attitude," Arthur said. The man started to stand up.

"Listen to your friend, kid," the man laughed, "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Really?" Arthur challenged, "All I see is an obese chum with a big mouth to match." The man sneered and got right up in Arthur's face.

"Who you callin' chum?" The man pushed Arthur slightly. Arthur got up and punched the guy straight in the stomach. He didn't seem phased by it and punched Arthur in the cheek to which he fell over. Alfred thought he was going to kill Arthur if he didn't do something. His instincts acted up and before the guy could land another punch, he punched the guy so hard in the jaw he toppled over. Alfred then quickly grabbed Arthur's hand and made a dash for the back door. He ran quite a distance with Arthur hobbling behind before they finally made it away from the bar. Alfred stopped by a nearby alley wall to catch his breath.

"That was fucking crazy," he said. Arthur was more quiet than usual.

"I could have handled it myself," he muttered. Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, I saw how he was about to kill you," he replied, "By the way, how's your cheek? He hit you pretty hard."

"Stings a bit," Arthur admitted.

"Well it's probably going to be a bruise by tomorrow," Alfred replied, "Here let me take a look at it." Alfred turned Arthur around and moved one of his hands along Arthur's cheek, Arthur flinched back a little.

"Yep, that's going to bruise up," Alfred concluded, "I...Uh...Wow."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I just noticed..." Alfred paused, "That your eyes are really green, man." Alfred's face went a tint of red again. He never noticed it when they were always fighting, but he just found Arthur to be..._Beautiful. _Even while he was intoxicated beyond belief. Arthur looked like he was trying to assess what had just been said. Until he just smirked, and shoved Alfred back against the wall.

"You're pretty attractive yourself, I've never noticed it until now," Arthur admitted. Alfred was about to intervene, but then Arthur smashed his lips against Alfred's before he could get a word in.

"Hn.." Alfred tried to say something but Arthur was putting too much force into this. It was sloppy and Alfred knew this wasn't right. He quickly pulled Arthur away.

"No no no, we can't do this," he tried to convince himself, pacing around, "I mean, at least not like this. Like, hell maybe we could work out but I think we should try to take this seriously. You know what I mean?"

Alfred turned around to see Arthur, not paying attention and looked on the brink of passing out. He did manage not to throw up though. Alfred quickly rushed over to him trying to keep him from falling over.

"Woah now, are you okay Artie?" He asked. Arthur just looked back at him and smiled.

"Maybe we could give it a chance," He told Alfred, "Ifmy bloody head wasn't spinning so much." He then lost all consciousness and Alfred propped him up from falling over.

"Oh, man what am I going to do with you?" Alfred sighed. He then remembered where Arthur lived from carpooling with student council. He carefully propped Arthur on his back so he wouldn't fall and started walking the way towards Arthur's house. Arthur's eyes began to flutter open a little bit.

"Hey, Alfred," he began.

"Hm?" Alfred acknowledged while still staring up ahead.

"Thank you, for putting up with me," he said before passing out again. Alfred smiled to himself, there's no way he'd ever say that if he was sober.

**Part 5**

Sunday morning, Arthur woke up very confused the next morning. He was in his bedroom but he was still wearing his clothes from last night (His jacket was on the chair next to him). He also had this pounding in his head and felt like he was about to puke.

'_Shit, what was I doing last night?'_ He thought while he was rubbing his forehead.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty's up," a voice said from the doorway. It was Arthur's older brother, John looking very smug.

"Oh shove it, John," Arthur sneered, "...How did I even get here last night?"

"Some kid in a bomber jacket brought you home," he answered, "Lucky thing, I got finished with work by then. If mum found out you were drinking again she'd skin you." Arthur rubbed his eyes.

"Shit," he muttered, "What did I even do last night?"

"Well, while you're figuring that out," John interrupted, "Best get over your hangover quick. You're doing chores today."

"But it's your turn," Arthur protested.

"True," John agreed, "And I could always tell mum why you got in a little late last night."

"Fine," Arthur sighed getting out of bed. While he was doing chores that day he tried to piece what had ever happened together. He remembered going to a bar with Alfred, he remembered getting into a fight at one point (that would explain the bruise on his cheek). But he felt like something else happened.

It wasn't until later when he was getting ready for school that night it hit him. He had kissed Alfred, and it wasn't such a sweet kiss. It was more of a sloppy make out. And he had to face him at school tomorrow.

"Perfect," he muttered to himself.

**Part 6**

The next day, Arthur kept a low profile. He tried to avoid Alfred at any costs, and when he had classes with him he acted like he didn't exist. When people asked him about the bruise he said he had simply tripped. Arthur didn't hear any rumors about Saturday though, so he felt grateful Alfred didn't tell anyone. When the final bell rang Arthur thought everything would be fine. But as he was walking out he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes went wide. Alfred was facing him.

"Hey Artie," he said, "Um can we go talk somewhere super quick?" Arthur felt he knew what it was about. He could hear a few girls giggling as they passed by but he ignored them.

"Sure," he forced himself to say. He proceeded to follow Alfred to the back of the school where they could talk privately without being disturbed.

"Arthur," Alfred began, "About last night-"

"I'm sorry," Arthur interrupted him, "I just started drinking because of fucking nerves. And I'm sorry if you got hurt or that was unpleasant. I can understand if I kind of ruined things between us-"

"Woah woah, slow down there," Alfred intervened, "I'm not mad about last night."

"You're not?" Arthur asked surprised.

"No," he responded, "It was interesting, I'll say. But, I feel like I got to know you better instead of just fighting."

"Indeed," Arthur smiled, "But I do feel like I should apologize for kissing you, since that was really out of the blue-"

Arthur was interrupted by Alfred pressing his lips to Arthur's. It wasn't like their first kiss that was sloppy, it was more sweet. Arthur was a bit surprised but soon closed his eyes and pressed in more to Alfred's lips. When Alfred pulled away, Arthur was blushing like crazy.

"Sorry, that was out of nowhere," Alfred apologized, "It's just...I really do want to get to know you better. But I was afraid you were going to push me away."

"Well," Arthur replied, still blushing, "I suppose you did help me out quite a bit Saturday night. And it was better than just fighting. I suppose I'd like to get you know you better too."

"Hell, I'm just going to say it," Alfred said, "I like you. Do you want to go out with me?" Arthur was completely caught off guard.

"That's a bit forward, don't you think?" He asked putting his hand over his face to hide his blush.

"Hey it was forward how you kissed me last night," Alfred laughed. Arthur's entire face went red.

"That was-" He tried to think, "Me not being my regular old self."

"Well it's not like I'm blackmailing you or anything," Alfred assured, "Just think about it, okay?" Alfred was about to walk off but Arthur grabbed his arm before he could get any better.

"Wait," he started, "I guess...I could give it a try, maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Alfred smiled at this statement.

"Great!" He said grabbing Arthur's hand, "Let's go!" Alfred ran full speed ahead with Arthur trying to keep up.

"Hey!" Arthur intervened, "Slow down!"

"I can't!" Alfred shouted, "I've got to make up for all the lost time I wasn't dating you!" Arthur felt his face go red again, but he smiled a bit to himself. Maybe dating Alfred wasn't a bad idea after all


End file.
